Le secret du faucon d'Alabasta
by Lyanora
Summary: Cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits depuis bientôt un mois, je ne dors pas. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous le dire, mais jamais vous ne saurez. Je me suis promis d'emporter mon secret dans la tombe. Il y a longtemps, princesse, si longtemps déjà que votre mère nous a quittée... /!\ One Shot /!\


Juste un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits depuis bientôt un mois, je ne dors pas. J'ai tant à penser. Bientôt on fêtera votre dix-huitième anniversaire et vous vous marierez. Kohza est un brave homme, courageux, fort, je sais qu'il fera un mari idéal pour vous.

Et puis vous vous aimez depuis tant d'années. Rien ni personne ne peux rien contre le pouvoir de l'amour. Je le sais car j'ai vécu la même chose il y a des années. Oui, moi votre Pell, je suis tombé amoureux et c'était à mes yeux la femme la plus parfaite qui existe au monde.

Bientôt la lune disparaîtra derrière un épais nuage de brume. J'entends encore des chants lointains. Depuis la défaite de Crocodile il y a plus d'un an, pas un jour ne passe sans que l'allégresse prenne le pays tout entier. La paix règne en maître sur le pays. Votre père a repris son rôle de roi et vous apprend la politique, mais je sais déjà que vous ferez une grande reine. Vous l'avez dans le sang.

Cobra dirigeait le pays d'une main juste et bienveillante, et la reine était d'une douceur sans égale. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible à sa bonté. Chaque jour qui passe vous fait ressembler un peu plus à votre mère. Je me souviens d'elle comme si elle était encore parmi nous. Vous êtes tout aussi belle, gracieuse et généreuse. Votre père est si fier de vous.

Je suis si fier de vous.

Vous êtes admirable, Vivi, et digne de son sacrifice. Car bien que sachant sa grossesse à risque, elle n'a pas hésité à vous donner la vie en échange de la sienne. Il y a longtemps, si longtemps déjà qu'elle nous a quitté... Le jour où elle est partie, il a plu tant qu'on aurait dit que c'était elle qui pleurait, nous enveloppant de son amour. Et de l'amour elle en avait. Pour toute chose même la plus insignifiante, et pour tout le monde. Elle accordait de l'importance au moindre insecte, jugeant son éphémère existence plus précieuse que sa couronne. Elle aidait quiconque était dans le besoin et ne tournait jamais le dos à la souffrance de son peuple.

Elle m'offrit même son temps alors que je vivais des jours plus sombres. Elle m'offrit refuge dans son halo de bonté et bientôt je ne pus que laisser mon coeur exalté se laisser aller à l'adoration. Je tomba peu à peu amoureux de votre mère sans pouvoir réfréner mes sentiments, m'accrochant de jour en jour à cette idole. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il s'agissait là d'un crime impardonnable envers mon roi, mais je ne pouvait raisonner mes sentiments quand ceux ci étaient partagés.

Oui, bien qu'aimant tendrement votre père par les liens les plus formels du mariage, elle m'avoua son amour pour moi. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bonheur que j'ai ressenti en apprenant que j'étais aimé. Et plus fort que la crainte d'être découvert, la passion brûlante de l'amant transi me prit. Je vous en prie, ne me blâmez pas et ne blâmez pas votre douce mère. Elle m'a offert son coeur et je n'ai jamais pu être aimé autant que l'amour qu'elle m'a offert. Durant toutes ces années, le secret à été bien gardé. Personne n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner que la reine avait une liaison, encore moins avec le Commandant de l'Armée Royale d'Alabasta. Et pourtant...

Parfois nous partions la nuit, et nous survolions le royaume comme vous aimiez tant le faire étant enfant. Je me souviens de sa longue robe flottant au vent comme de son rire si mélodieux. J'aurai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, pour la garder un peu plus longtemps auprès de moi. Mais le sort en a voulu autrement.

Peu de temps après votre naissance, la reine est tombée gravement malade, et aucun médecin n'as pu la sauver. En dépit de tout cela, le pays tout entier resta fort. Le roi avait une héritière à présent. Quand j'ai vu ce tout petit bébé reposant dans son berceau, j'ai su que tout ceci n'avait pas été vain. Toute petite déjà vous aviez raison de nos vies, vous étiez l'amour et le destin de notre royaume. J'avais juré de prêter allégeance à la famille Néfertari, de vous aimer et de vous protéger, vous, la princesse Vivi quoi qu'il arrive. Même dans la mort. Et si je dois affronter la mort pour vous voir sourire, je le ferai avec grand plaisir.

Je me rappelle de vous étant enfant. Votre regard doux et curieux me faisait fondre et je ne pouvais vous refuser quoi que ce soit. Vos escapades nocturnes pour, comme votre mère, voler sur mon dos dans la nuit parsemée d'étoiles. Le fameux feu d'artifice en mon honneur qui avait failli vous coûter la vie. Je vous observe tous les jours et ce depuis que vous êtes née, je veille à votre bien-être et votre bonheur chaque jour. Ce n'est pas mon rôle en tant que Commandant de l'Armée Royale, mais c'est mon rôle en tant que père, non?

Jamais vous ne saurez. Je me suis promis d'emporter mon secret dans la tombe. Personne, pas même Chaka, mon meilleur ami ne saura jamais le lien qui m'unit à vous. Votre père est Néfertari Cobra, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change pour vous. Vous avez déjà assez souffert. Et pourtant... J'aurais tant aimé être à la place du roi.

J'aurais tant aimé vous tenir la main lors de vos premiers pas, vous tenir dans mes bras quand vous aviez du chagrin, vous dire que tout ira bien car je suis là à présent et jamais je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Et puis j'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous le dire. Vous dire tout simplement ces mots sans rien craindre. Seulement vous dire...

"Vivi, ta mère était merveilleuse, et je l'aimais éperdument. A présent c'est toi que j'aime plus que ma propre vie, Vivi, ma fille."

* * *

Voilà...^^ J'espère qu'il vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ;)


End file.
